Reencuentro Nocturno
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: NaruSasu / La noche después de su pelea contra Sasuke en la guarida de Orochimaru, Naruto se da cuenta de que ha perdido el collar que le regaló Tsunade, por lo que debe volver allí a buscarlo. Lo que no se espera es lo que allí se va a encontrar...


**¡Hola! Aquí estamos otra vez, jeje. En esta ocasión traigo un NaruSasu inspirado en el manga original. He de decir que este es el primer fic que escribí. No me atreví a subirlo a FanFiction, porque me daba mucha vergüenza y estaba bastante mal escrito, para qué negarlo. Esta tarde me he animado y lo he revisado. También he añadido más cosas para que quedara un poco más largo. Espero que os guste :)**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ya sé que no es gran cosa y que es demasiado corto, pero quiero dedicarte el primer fic que hice, Deikan ;) Espero que te guste.**

* * *

_**Reencuentro**__** Nocturno**_

Tras su encuentro con Sasuke en el escondite de Orochimaru, el equipo Kakashi, compuesto por Yamato, Naruto, Sakura y Sai, iba camino a Konoha para informar a Tsunade de lo sucedido en esa tarde. Guiando al resto iba Yamato, quien, de vez en cuando, se giraba para comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba el resto de su equipo. Sai iba detrás, serio, sin aquella sonrisa cínica que le caracterizaba. En aquella tarde había aprendido mucho en cuando a lazos afectivos se refería y necesitaba reflexionar sobre ello. Tras él, estaba Sakura, que había permanecido en silencio desde que salieron de tétrico lugar. Por último, Naruto iba al final, cabizbajo y visiblemente cansado, tanto física, como psicológicamente. Ver a su amigo de nuevo tras dos años y medio entrenando y comprobar que no era capaz de hacer algo, era una tortura para él. Se sentía impotente, no sabía qué más podía hacer. Durante todo el trayecto, el rubio no dijo nada, se encontraba demasiado deprimido como para pronunciar algo. Se repetía una y otra vez que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para traer a su amigo de vuelta. _"Soy débil, soy muy débil"_ pensaba. En ese momento, Yamato le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Se nos hace tarde. Mañana continuaremos -dijo mientras, con una de sus técnicas, hacía salir del suelo una enorme mansión de madera.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien -respondió Sai.

- Sí…-musitó Sakura.

Al entrar en la casa, Naruto y Sakura se fueron cada uno a una habitación, abatidos. Ni siquiera se despidieron de los demás. Yamato y Sai se miraron y no le dieron mayor importancia a lo que acababan de hacer sus compañeros. Era normal que se encontraran así. Habían tenido un día muy largo y difícil. Se habían encontrado con su compañero, no, su amigo, Uchiha Sasuke. Aquel que había dejado la villa para unirse con Orochimaru en busca de poder y conseguir derrotar a aquel que le había destrozado la vida. El mismo que, para obtener esa fuerza, abandonó a sus amigos, dejándoles tristes y deprimidos. Pero esos amigos prometieron que no le abandonarían jamás, en especial Naruto, que le buscarían hasta el lugar más peligroso si fuera necesario. Justo lo que había pasado hoy. Pero todo había sido en vano. El Uchiha se había vuelto a ir dejando atrás a sus compañeros una vez más.

Naruto se encontraba en su cuarto, preparándose para acostarse. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el momento en el que Sasuke se había ido, envuelto en una llamarada. Tampoco sus ojos negros que cada vez más denotaban la oscuridad en la que el Uchiha se encontraba inmerso. En ese instante volvieron a él unos sentimientos que hacía mucho que no sentía. Impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada, que todo el entrenamiento al que le había sometido Ero-Sennin durante este tiempo no había servido de nada, y, lo que es peor, soledad. La misma que sintió la primera vez que Sasuke le dejó. Seguía sin llegar a entender el por qué de su marcha. Quería comprenderle, pero le era imposible. El joven no podía con esa sensación, por eso quería irse lo antes posible a dormir, o por lo menos, intentarlo.

Comenzó a desvestirse y, al desprenderse de su anaranjada chaqueta, algo le alertó. Al ir a quitarse el collar que Tsunade le regaló, se dio cuenta de que no lo llevaba. Miró por el suelo de la habitación por si estaba allí. Rebuscó en su mochila, en los bolsillos, pero ni rastro de la joya. De repente se dio cuenta_ "Se me debió caer durante la pelea de esta tarde"_ pensó alarmado. Y es que ese collar no era un abalorio corriente. Perteneció al primer maestro Hokage y, con él, Yamato podía controlar al Kyuubi en el que caso de que el Uzumaki perdiera el control del Bijû.

- Tengo que encontrarlo -murmuró para sí.

Volvió a colocarse la chaqueta y se calzó. Abrió la ventana de su dormitorio con el mayor cuidado posible para no hacer ruido y alertar a sus compañeros y, a hurtadillas, salió de la casa hacia el lugar donde perdió el colgante: la guarida de Orochimaru.

Recorrió todo el camino lo más rápido que pudo. Se le estaba haciendo más largo y pesado que esa misma tarde. Aunque la noche era cerrada y casi no había visibilidad, no dudó ni un momento el camino que debía seguir. Era como si algo, o alguien, le guiara hacia allí, lo que le puso mucho más nervioso.

Cuando llegó, vio que la entrada secreta había quedado cubierta por grandes rocas debido a la pelea que hacía horas había tenido lugar allí. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido y, sobretodo, los oscuros ojos del Uchiha, invadieron la mente del rubio de nuevo, distrayéndole por un momento. Sacudió la cabeza para poder centrarse en lo que debía hacer y, lanzado, entró por el gran boquete en el suelo.

Empezó a buscar entre los escombros, moviendo rocas de allá para acá. Incluso creó varias copias suyas para que le ayudaran, pero no tuvo suerte. Agotado, le pegó una patada a una pequeña piedra que se encontraba a su lado. El estar allí le hacía recordar lo impotente e inútil que se había sentido horas atrás. Y ahora no era capaz de encontrar un simple collar. Respiró hondo y siguió buscando minuciosamente por cada resquicio. Como no encontraba lo que buscaba, decidió escudriñar los dormitorios, ayudado por una de las muchas velas que había en la pared.

Fue habitación por habitación esperando poder encontrarlo, pero la búsqueda no tuvo ningún resultado. Quería irse de allí. Necesitaba marcharse. Era un sitio frío, lúgubre, triste y solitario. No podía estar ni un minuto más allí, pero debía seguir investigando. No podía volver a Konoha sin la joya.

Sólo le quedaba una habitación por registrar. _"Por favor, que esté aquí"_, rogó a la vez que abría la puerta. Al adentrarse en la estancia, la vela con la que se guiaba se apagó al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerraba dando un fuerte golpe que asustó a Naruto. Alarmado, se dio la vuelta e intentó salir, pero la puerta había sido cerrada con llave. _"No, no puede ser, Orochimaru se ha ido, no puede haber nadie aquí"_ pensó intentando calmarse. Pero esa calma no llegó, sino que se incrementó aún más si cabía cuando escuchó, a su espalda, una voz que le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

- Hola, Naruto.

El aludido se dio la vuelta sin creer que fuera real lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

- Sa-Sasuke –notó cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

- ¿Buscabas esto? –preguntó con sorna el ojinergro mientras alzaba su mano derecha en la que tenía el collar que Naruto andaba buscando.

El menor no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué lo tienes tú? -preguntó confundido y perplejo.

- Esa no es la cuestión. Lo importante es que lo quieres, ¿Verdad, Naruto? -respondió el Uchiha, con voz sensual, mientras acorralaba al ojiazul contra la puerta.

- S-sí -pudo pronunciar.

Le volvía loco tener a Sasuke tan cerca, sentir su aliento. Verdaderamente, le estaba costando mucho controlarse. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba tocarle, sentirle. Hacerle ver todo lo que sentía por él y que nunca le había dicho.

- Pues entonces tendrás que ganártelo, dobe –sentenció con una pícara sonrisa a la vez que ponía su cara a escasos centímetros de la del jinchuuriki.

Naruto no aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre Sasuke dándole un fuerte beso que el moreno le devolvió con pasión. La lujuria se apoderó del rubio que empezó a recorrer el cuello del ojinegro mientras este le iba quitando la ropa. Al llegar al pecho de Sasuke, Naruto empezó a lamerle los pezones. Primero, suavemente, pero al notar que estos se ponían duros, siguió más ferozmente. Sasuke, que no se esperaba ese comportamiento en Naruto, dejó escapar un leve gemido de placer.

Pero el rubio continuó bajando su mano hasta llegar a la prominente erección del Uchiha, así que no se contuvo y metió la mano en su pantalón. El Uchiha emitió un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y el menor no pudo evitar sonreír triunfal. Los suspiros de Sasuke, cada vez más intensos, dieron ánimos al ojiazul para que continuara con su tarea. El moreno no aguantó más y, mientras le daba un beso a su amante, se corrió en la mano del rubio, quien volvió a sonreír satisfecho.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, usuratonkachi? -dijo desafiante el ojinegro una vez recuperó el aliento.

El ojiazul miró con indignación a su amante. Si quería más, lo iba a tener. Como vio que no había tenido suficiente, Naruto empujó con fuerza a Sasuke hacia la cama despojándole de la poca ropa que le quedaba. Al segundo, él también se desnudó y, con rapidez, se situó encima de su compañero. Le sonrió pícaramente y le llevó tres dedos a los labios para que los lamiera. El moreno no lo dudó y con lascivia chupó y dejó bien lubricados los dígitos de su acompañante nocturno, quien estaba cada vez más desesperado por penetrarle. Al instante, se dispuso a introducir uno de sus dedos en la entrada del moreno, mientras que, con la otra mano, volvió a acariciar el miembro de Sasuke que despertó al instante y se dispuso a masturbarle de nuevo. El ojinegro, incapaz de permanecer quieto, alargó sus brazos y atrajo a Naruto hacia él para besarle con pasión e introducirle la lengua, invitándole a que él hiciera lo mismo.

Naruto, introdujo el primer dedo y notó cómo su pareja se tensaba. Para calmarle, le dio pequeños besos en su pecho. Con el segundo dedo y el tercero, el Uchiha ya estaba más calmado y el menor vio vía libre para hacer lo que estaba deseando desde hacía mucho rato. Con fuerza, se introdujo dentro del mayor. Sasuke intentó controlarse, pero dejó escapar un grito mezcla de dolor y placer. El rubio comenzó a moverse, poco a poco, intentando amoldarse a su compañero y no provocarle daño alguno, mientras que el ojinegro también se movía y arqueaba la espalda buscando el máximo placer posible.

Los movimientos de ambos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y salvajes, señal de que ambos estaban llegando al límite. En una última embestida, Naruto se vino dentro del Uchiha a la vez que este lo hacía, de nuevo, en la mano del rubio.

Ambos se separaron, exhaustos, intentando controlar sus respiraciones.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me lo he ganado o no?- preguntó divertido el ojiazul al tiempo en que le pasaba una mano por el cuello al Uchiha para atraerlo hacia él.

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en el rostro del moreno.

Y los dos se dejaron vencer por el sueño, muy pegados el uno del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se despertó y cuando fue a saludar a su pareja esta ya se había marchado. Miró hacia la almohada y allí estaba el collar que había perdido. Sasuke se lo había dejado antes de irse. _"¡Je!, sabía que me lo ganaría"_ pensó sonriente mientras se lo ponía. Corriendo, se vistió y fue hacia la casa de madera que había hecho Yamato la noche anterior, al encuentro de sus compañeros, esperando que no se hubieran dado cuenta de su ausencia la pasada madrugada.

Mientras volvía, sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado. Si Sasuke estaba ahí era por algo. Le estaba esperando a él, e incluso se habían acostado. No todo estaba perdido como pensaba. Le recuperaría, costara lo que costase. Debían estar juntos de cualquier manera.

Al llegar al lugar donde estaban sus compañeros, Sakura le esperaba cruzada de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Dónde has estado?

- Entrenando.

La joven arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Toda la noche?

- Sí, no quería perder el tiempo. Tengo que traer a Sasuke de vuelta y para ello me tengo que hacer más fuerte.

- Bueno, espero que te lo hayas pasado bien en ese entrenamiento nocturno.

- No sabes cuánto -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pensando en que, cuando Sasuke vuelva, todas las noches serían como esta última.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
